Love Notes
by Covinsky
Summary: Lucas likes Maya. Maya likes Lucas. So what's the problem, why can't they get together? Read the notes they pass each other in class to find out! Lucas/Maya, Riley/Farkle.
1. Chapter 1

**quit looking at me huckleberry!**

maya, shut up please

 **ooh, testy today, are we?**

i'm trying to concentrate

 **oh i** _ **know**_ **you are, i can feel your eyes burning into the back of my head.**

well, it's kind of hard to miss. your head is huge

maya?

maya? i'm joking. you have a very nice head. i'm a fan of your head! it's got character.

maya!

 **yes?**

i'm sorry about the head comment. you know how much i love your head. please forgive me?

 **i'll consider it. meanwhile, what's this i hear about a date with miss sarah carpenter?**

yeah, she asked me last period to go to the movies tonight

 **and you said yes? are you crazy, friar?**

hey, sarah's nice

 **that's beside the point. geralyn the lunch lady is nice but you're not gonna touch** _ **her**_ **hand when reaching for the popcorn bucket, are you? sarah'll never leave you alone after this, you know**

just like you won't leave me alone?

 **strike deux, sundance. strike deux**

so you DO pay attention in french class! that's great news, maya.

 **oui, and shut up. anyway, you can't go out with sarah. you have plans tonight with me. friday night is 80s slasher horror film night. and it's your turn to provide the snacks! i want my red vines and junior mints, dammit!**

i'll make it up to you, i promise. i'll bring mama's homemade doughnuts next time!

 **mama's doughnuts are tempting, but still, you've never missed it. it's our legacy as the only singletons left of the group now that riley and farkle finally got together and zay and smackle started smackin' on (hehe, see what i did there?). you can't bail on me now, sundance**

as much as i'll miss the comedic wit you've just demonstrated so wonderfully, this is a special occasion. i'm going on a date and i haven't been on one since…forever.

 **a date with SARAH**

i already said yes to her. it would be rude to cancel.

 **you disappoint me endlessly…**

wait a minute, are you jealous?

 **moi? jealous?**

yes, you! oh my god, you're JEALOUS

 **i guess i am. i've always wanted to go on a date with sarah, she's very pretty. she reminds me of me, actually. do you see it too?**

ha ha. you know what i mean, maya.

 **i don't believe i do, mr friar.**

MAYA.

 **RANGER RICK.**

you're jealous of sarah because _you_ want to go on a date with me! fess up, shortstack!

 **oh huckleberry. it sounds to** _ **me**_ **that** _ **you**_ **would like to go on a date with** _ **me**_ **.**

i didn't say that! stop changing the subject! answer me.

MAYA

i'm going to take your non-response as a yes. you're jealous and you're in love with me and you want to marry me on pappy joe's ranch and have three – no, _four_ – of my little cowboy babies

maya if you don't reply to this one you're confirming this

maya

maya reply

 **it seems to me like you already have your answer, lucas**

what?

wait, WHAT

MAYA

MAYA PENELOPE HART

MAYA WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

maya please you're killing me

 **have fun on your date!** **xo**

MAYA

DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS

MAYA!


	2. Chapter 2

( **maya is in bold** , lucas is normal, _farkle's in italics_ , _**riley is bold italics**_ )

xxxxx

 **how was your date last night?**

wow look who decided to acknowledge my existence

 **did you get any hot, sweet, bespectacled, sarah carpenter action?**

i don't think that's any of your business. especially considering that you've been ignoring me for 24 hours.

 **oh cmon huckleberry**

maya you've avoided me all day and you didn't respond to any of my texts last night. is this about what you wrote yesterday?

 **i was busy**

doing what

 **being home alone. without snacks. watching the movie you were supposed to watch with me.**

so you ARE jealous

 **show me where i said that**

you're mad because i went on a date with sarah

 **yeah you bet i'm mad, sundance. i've had dibs on sarah for MONTHS and you just had to swoop in and steal my thunder!**

very funny. seriously now

maya?

 **what**

are we not going to talk about your note yesterday?

 **i send you a lot of notes you'll have to be more specific**

the one where you basically confirmed you're in love with me

 **i did no such thing**

i still have it

maya?

i still have the note

it's in my locker

i still have the EVIDENCE

 **that's nice lucas**

if you like me, you should say

 **would you stop? i'm trying to concentrate**

yeah, right. if it makes you feel better, sarah and i didn't even have a good time last night. she tried to go in for the kiss but i sneezed right in her face, which she didn't take too nicely.

 **god, you're such a train wreck. remind me to never try to kiss you.**

i'll do no such thing

 _would you guys stop? all your note passing is really fucking distracting. some of us are trying to learn_

 **jeez farkle. ok ok we'll stop now**

what? no maya, we won't. farkle shut _up_ , we're in the middle of something

 _ **oooh are we passing notes? i 3 passing notes! peaches, draw me something!**_

 _EVERYONE STOP_

riley and farkle, go away. maya and i are talking

 _ **that's so rude, lucas.**_

 **yeah lucas, how RUDE. almost like ditching movie night for a date where you didn't even get any!**

 _wait what?_

 **farkle i thought you were trying to focus**

 _this is more interesting. are you two fighting? is this why you're in such a shitty mood today?_

 **i am NOT in a shitty mood. you called me at 1 in the morning to ask if i had any CONDOMS you could use. i was sleeping and you woke me up and** _ **that**_ **and** _ **that**_ _ **alone**_ **is why i poured orange juice into your backpack at lunch.**

 _it's not my fault we ran out. and you're wrong, something is definitely up with you and it has nothing to do with riley and me. you were snappy on the way home from school yesterday too._

 _ **actually, farkle, it is absolutely your fault we ran out. but he's right, maya, what's up with you?**_

thank you mr and mrs minkus but i was actually in the middle of something with maya.

 **lucas stop being annoying**

I'M being annoying? maya! are we really not going to talk about this?

 _ **talk about what? maya what happened? are you okay?!**_

 **i'm FINE. everyone shut up or we'll get caught. four's a note-passing crowd.**

 _what's up with maya?_

you tell me

 _ **lucas what did you do to her?! we'll kick your ass**_

i didn't do anything!

at least i don't think i did.

ok i think i did.

 _ **i'll deal with you later. peaches ! reply**_

 _maya?_

maya?

 _ **maya, emergency bay window first thing after school, okay? 3**_

 **see you there, honey xo**

ARE YOU KIDDING ME


	3. Chapter 3

_( **Riley's in bold italics** , Farkle's in italics)_

xxxxxxx

 _you look beautiful today_

 _ **farkle i'm trying to pay attention!**_

 _you look beautiful trying to pay attention_

 _ **shouldn't you be paying attention too, mr genius?**_

 _please, this is health class. aka the minor leagues, my sweet_

 _ **you're so big-headed**_

 _because my head is full of thoughts of you!_

 _anyway, how did the bay window go with maya yesterday? did you figure out what's up with her?_

 _ **my dear farks, what happens at the bay window stays at the bay window!**_

 _good, because i have a feeling your dad wouldn't take too kindly what we did on the bay window last week_

 _ **well now i have to burn this piece of paper**_

 _speaking of things burning, lucas' date with sarah totally crashed and burned the other night_

 _ **that's good to know**_

 _i thought you were all for him putting himself out there_

 _ **well yeah i am… but only if he's putting himself out there for a certain cute little blonde named peaches!**_

 _riley, you can't play matchmaker anymore, it's dangerous_

 _ **WATCH ME!**_

 _wait, is this why maya's been such a sourpuss lately_

 _ **sourpuss, i love that word! it reminds me a grumpy cat!**_

 _don't avoid the question. and by the way, maya IS a grumpy cat_

 _ **ok ok**_

 _ **you didn't hear from me but apparently … maya told lucas she liked him**_

 _WHAT_

 _ARE YOU SERIOUS_

 _ **ok, we DEFINITELY have to burn this piece of paper after class**_

 _RILEY WHAT_

 _ **they were passing notes the day before yesterday and they were just joking around and maya said she just kind of…admitted it? she totally regrets it now**_

 _why? he's totally into her! they're practically dating already_

 _ **no no no she's all embarrassed now and he won't stop texting her ! plus he really hurt her feelings by going out with sarah**_

 _yeah lucas is an idiot for saying yes. sarah will never leave him alone now_

 _ **NOT the point. maya's scared he's not serious about her anymore because he went on a date with someone else**_

 _but they didn't even have a good time_

 _ **so? he didn't know that when he said yes**_

 _this is insane._

 _ **no it's not, you're just being insensitive.**_

 _but lucas has liked maya for ages, doesn't that count for anything?_

 _ **it counts, it counts. but it bruised her ego a little. he's going to have to do something to prove he's serious about her and ONLY her**_

 _good luck to you friar. is this why she's not at school today?_

 _ **no it's because she's sick**_

 _is sick code for avoiding lucas or is sick code for sneezing her guts out_

 _ **all of the above, my love**_

 _does lucas know about this?_

 _ **well obviously. but they haven't talked.**_

 _she's being crazy if you ask me. he obviously likes her back, what's the issue?_

 _ **FARKLE, maya is FRAGILE. she comes from a BROKEN HOME. she barely shares her feelings with ME, let alone random boys she HAS feelings for**_

 _but lucas isn't a random boy she has feelings for. if he was she wouldnt have feelings for_

 _ **i know he's not. but he might as well be considering how freaked out maya is**_

 _if you ask me_

 _ **i didn't**_

 _IF YOU ASK ME, maya should just be honest. avoiding him is pretty childish_

 _ **coming from you! leave her alone**_

 _you coddle her_

 _ **i do NOT. you guys engineered an entire committee devoted to coddling me in middle school!**_

 _that was for your own good! forcing maya to confront her feelings for lucas will only help her_

 _ **sigh**_

 _ **i know. listen, we have to stop. he's talking about the dangers of methamphetamines. this can only benefit us**_

 _you're right, i don't know about you, but i myself find it difficult to pass up a good old heaping of meth these days_

 _ **shut up and listen xxx**_

 _love you!_

 _ **love you too 3**_


End file.
